Chubby Bunny
by Trunks Ichijouji
Summary: Glenn is back and he's come to eat dinner at the Manor so that Piper and Phoebe can get to know him better. Although, they discover a little secret about what Paige and Glenn do in their free time.


A/N: This is set around the fifth season, but Glenn is not married to the "blonde". This is basically about the first time Glenn meets the sisters under normal circumstances, but with slight humor. It's rated PG for "suggestive dialogue".

****

"So Glenn's still coming right?" Piper said, putting the chicken to the oven.

"Yep, he should be on arriving at the airport about now." Paige replied, grabbing the utensils and glasses, and walking out to set the table.

"Are you picking him up?"

"No, he said he'd catch a cab."

"Maybe he can stay magic free on this visit." Piper commented, raising her eyebrow.

"Will you ever forget that I used magic on him that _one_ time?"

"Nope… maybe when I'm old and senile."

"We can only hope." Paige smiled and ran upstairs to get ready for dinner. It was a little under an hour later when the doorbell rang. Paige, knowing it was Glenn, took one last glance in the mirror and rushed downstairs.

"Glenn!" Paige exclaimed, after opening the door. Glenn dropped his bag, as Paige threw her arms around his neck, and pulled her into a long kiss.

"Hey." He finally said, after breaking apart. He took in her features. She was wearing a knee length denim skirt, and a peasant style top. Her orange-red hair was pinned up, complimenting her face.

"Hey." Paige replied, grinning. Glenn had basically shaved his head down to nothing. He was wearing a light blue ribbed shirt and a pair of casual slacks. Glenn caught Paige glancing him up and down.

"Sorry if I'm not in the proper attire. I wasn't sure what the dress was." Glenn blushed, seeing that Paige caught a look at his beat up tennis shoes.

"It's ok. This is only the basic equivalent to meeting my parents." Paige joked.

"Paige, is he here?" Piper had yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Paige yelled back. Phoebe appeared in the hallway seconds later.

"Hello." She greeted Glenn, shaking his hand.

"Hi." Glenn replied back.

"Piper is just taking the chicken out from the oven." Phoebe informed them.

"That's cool."

"Well, let's go eat." Paige suggested, ushering the two into the dining room. Piper and Phoebe had already brought out most of the food and set on the table. As the three took their seats Piper came in with a steaming chicken on a platter.

"Hello, Glenn." Piper greeted him, taking off her oven mitts and shaking his hand.

"Hi." Glenn smiled.

"What are we waiting for? Dig in." Piper said. Soon the dinner was on its way. There hadn't really been any conversation, just occasional small talk. Glenn and Paige had been playing footies under the table, causing Paige to let out small giggles from time to time.

"You know who likes carrots?" Glenn asked, looking at Phoebe's salad.

"Me?" Phoebe guessed.

"Bunnies… they like carrots." Glenn answered, grinning at Paige. Piper and Phoebe looked at each other with confusion on their faces. "Do you know what cuter than bunnies with carrots?"

"Bunnies with tails?" Piper answered, totally lost on the subject. Phoebe stifled a laugh.

"No, chubby bunnies. They're cute too." Glenn received a swift kick of Paige from under the table and a death glare.

"You know, _Glenn_, we're not going to that tonight." Paige said, looking at Glenn.

"Oh come on Paige, we do it every time I come visit." Glenn protested. Phoebe stuffed a huge portion of salad in her mouth to avoid saying anything and Piper's eyebrows just raised a bit at the bluntness of the subject at their first dinner.

"No, Glenn."

"But I bought peanut butter with me this time." Phoebe lost it and spat out what she was drinking all over her plate.

"Oh my…" Phoebe began to wipe her face off with her napkin.

"Hey Paige, how about you help me in the kitchen? I umm… forgot a few things." Piper asked, trying to hint to her.

"What'd you forget? Everything is here." Paige asked, observing the table.

"Why don't _you just come in and I'LL show YOU_." Piper gritted through her teeth.

"Oooh. Ok." Paige stood up, getting the message, and followed Piper into the kitchen. Piper opened the fridge door as Paige took a seat, and slammed it shut.

"We need to talk." Piper asked, taking a seat across from Paige. "Why exactly did we have this dinner?" 

"So you guys could meet Glenn, I mean, actually meet him under normal circumstances. The first time you met him, we were in bed together and he had no pants on."

"Yes… little tip Paige, when you invite a guy over to meet your family, not a good idea to talk about what you guys do in your spare time. Maybe where he works, where he's from, how long you've known each other, but no peanut butter."

"I know. I can't believe he brought it up. The last time I won, he said I didn't. I clearly won too." Paige retorted. Piper looked totally confused.

"How can you win at something like that?"

"Well, whoever stuffs the most marshmallows in wins."

"Stuff marshmallows?"

"Yeah, you stuff them in…"

"Whoa…" Piper cut Paige off before she could hear anymore. "…Whoa, hold that thought ok. I'd like to be able to eat." Piper picked up a pie that she had left cooling on the counter, "You definitely have some weird friends." She muttered as she walked back into the dining room. Paige and her took their seats.

"Forgot the pie." Piper announced.

"Wow, pie too Piper? Really outdone yourself." Phoebe commented.

"What kind is it?" Paige asked.

"Blueberry." Piper answered.

"Mmm… there's nothing like homemade blue_bunny_, I mean, blue_berry_ pie." Glenn grinned at Paige.

"It's not going to work, Glenn." Paige fakely smiled back.

"Come on, just one time at chubby bunny." Glenn whispered to Paige.

"Nope…"

"What is 'chubby bunny'?" Phoebe asked.

"It's this game where you stuffed marshmallows in your mouth and say 'chubby bunny', and whoever can stuff the most wins. So, whoever loses has to eat three spoons of peanut butter, without anything to drink." Paige explained.

"Oooh." The older sisters both said.

"So, that's what you meant about bunnies…" Phoebe gathered.

"And that explains the peanut butter." Piper concluded.

"But she doesn't want to play because she knows she'll lose." Glenn said with a sly smile. "Just… like… last time."

"Ok, Glenn. If that's how you want it; you and me, right now, in the living room. We'll see who'll win." Paige got up from the table, throwing her cloth napkin at Glenn playfully. Phoebe and Piper looked each other, as they went to follow Paige and Glenn into the living room. Paige pulled the long, magazine table further away from the couch to make room. Her and Glenn sat on opposite of each other, Indian style, as Phoebe and Piper sat on the couch together to watch. They sat, staring at each other. Glenn slapped a bag of marshmallows on the table, not letting his eyes wonder from Paige's.

"The full words must be said…" Glenn began.

"And let no marshmallow leave which has already entered." Paige finished.

"My gosh, it's like a ritual with these two." Phoebe whispered to Piper.

"I'll go first." Paige volunteered. She opened the bag and placed a fluffy marshmallow in her mouth. "Chubby bunny." Glenn picked one up and placed it in his mouth.

"Chubby bunny…" Paige took another marshmallow and slid it into her mouth.

"Chubby bunny." They proceeded to stuff their mouths until they were on the seventh marshmallow, and it was Paige's turn. Her cheeks strongly resembled a hamster's when they stuff their food in their mouth. She shifted the marshmallows to her left side and squeezed in another.

"Chub-by Bunny." She managed out. Glenn was surprised she fit that last one in her mouth. Paige would normally be coughing on the fourth or fifth marshmallow, but he didn't let that stop him from trying to fit his seventh one in. He squished between his forefinger and thumb, and shoved the marshmallow in.

"H-h-hu…" Glenn tried to say it, but it just wasn't working.

"You can't do it, can you?" Paige taunted, her words slurred by the marshmallows in her mouth.

"What happens if he can't say it?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"I think he loses." Piper suggested, receiving a confirming nod from Paige. Glenn's eyes shifted about the room, as he tried hard to find some more room in his mouth to put the clogging marshmallows. It wasn't till he gave the defeated sigh that Paige squealed. Glenn began to chewed the marshmallows and swallow, and as Paige pranced about in victory. Piper and Phoebe just looked at each other, sharing a knowing glance about how weird their sister was.

"So, you won…" Glenn said, "… this time."

"This time?" Paige laughed. "I'm sure you don't want a rematch, to settle this."

"No can do…" Glenn grinned. "Looks like your sisters ate most of the marshmallows that were left in the bag." He picked up the bag with two candies left. Paige looked at Phoebe's sticky hands.

"Sorry…" Phoebe said, licking her fingers. "But Piper ate some too."

"I ate three!" Piper exclaimed. "Which is twenty seven less than you."

"It's ok; I'll just buy some more tomorrow." Paige said, hiding her smile. Glenn leaned over the table and kissed Paige. "Of course, this doesn't mean that you don't have to eat those three spoons of peanut butter."

"Thought you forgot about that." Glenn slid over next to Paige, and leaned into her ear. "How about I eat those later tonight, when we're alone?" he suggested seducingly. Paige smirked, and nodded.

"Oh guys, we're going to go to bed." Paige announced, standing up to leave.

"Oh yeah, it was a great dinner. Thanks." Glenn stood up and put his hands on Paige's hips.

"Good night!" Paige practically yelled, as the two lovebirds ran up the stairs.

"That is one funny couple." Phoebe commented, and Piper nodded.

"Yet, so right for each other." Piper smiled.

****

A/N: If you're reading this, you're probably done reading the story. Umm… my suggested would be to review and tell me what you think, good or bad(hopefully not bad, though). This was intended to be a one-chapter fic since I really don't have any plans to continue off this. Though, if it were to be requested…. REVIEW!


End file.
